Chapter 5 - Journey To Macalania Forest, Legend Of The Crystal Forest
“Wow this place is so beautiful. I could stare at it all day.” glared Misty “This is one of the most beautiful place’s in the Jetix region.” smiled Timothy “Chu…Pika…Pi.” nodded Kachu “Me…Mew.” nodded Nina “Bee…Bee.” nodded Nikita “Wow…what are we waiting for let’s go. I want to see the forest up close!” shouted Ash “Pikachu…Pi.” agreed Pikachu “Yea I’m like Ash…let’s go.” smiled Misty “Come on then.” laughed Timothy Timothy jumped off of the side of the cliff laughing as he and Kachu plummeted toward the ground. “Ok that’s a long drop.” said Ash as he looked over the edge of the cliff. “Chu.” said Pikachu nodding “Yeah…getting up here no problem, but um…any got any idea on we get down?” asked Misty “Beats me.” shrugged Brock “The same way we got up here.” laughed Ash and he jumped over the edge of the cliff. “Pika…Chu!” yelled Pikachu as he hung onto Ash’s shoulder. “Well I guess we’ll have to follow.” laughed Brock and he jumped over the edge of the cliff. “Well here goes.” sighed Misty as she jumped over the edge. Brock and Misty plummeted toward the ground fast as they caught up with Ash. “So Ash how do we slow down without becoming pancakes?” asked Misty “Follow my lead.” smiled Ash Just then he grabbed Pikachu off of his shoulder before flipping forward and when he straightened out an put his feet on the wall. Misty and Brock copied him and once their feet connected with the wall there decent began to slow. When they finally reach the bottom the flipped forward landing on the ground. “See that wasn’t so bad.” smiled Ash “Speck for yourself.” sighed Misty as she picked herself up. “So ya’ll finally made it.” laughed Timothy as he stood in a small crater “Well that was kind of scary.“ nodded Brock “Well ya’ll were going to have to do it eventually. Might as well have been now let’s go.” laughed Timothy They all walked off into the forest and all around they were surround all around by the crystallized like tree’s. “Wow this place it even more beautiful up close.” glared Misty “Hay Timothy are these tree’s really made of crystal?” asked Brock as he rubbed on one of the tree’s. “Well what do you think?” asked Timothy as he leaned against one of the clear crystal like tree’s. “Well it’s hard to say, but from what I see it‘s doesn’t look like any crystal I‘ve ever seen.” noted Brock “Very good. You see these tree are made of a special crystal that grows like anyother tree, but they are shattered pretty easy. Kind of like glass.” smiled Timothy “That’s cool…a crystal that grows.” glared Brock “Nobody knows why this form, but this forest was formed a very long time ago and it holds a very big secret ” smiled Timothy “What’s that?” asked Ash “What I’m about to tell only a few people know of so I need you all to promise not to tell.” said Timothy “Sure” nodded Ash “Pika.” nodded Pikachu “Ok.” nodded Misty “I won’t say a word.” nodded Brock They all stared at Timothy as he continued to walk while staring into the sky. Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Brock all looked at each other confused until Timothy stopped walking and turned around toward them. “Alright think of this place like a stage…a stage that holds mystical powers and secrets.” said Timothy “You mean like most of the place’s in the Jetix region.” laughed Brock “You could say that, but this forest holds one of the biggest secrets that could shake the very foundation of the planet.” smiled Timothy “What do you mean?” asked Brock “This forest is actually the resting place of Jinsei also known as the Tree Of Life.” said Timothy “The Tree Of Life…what’s that…is it something like the Tree of Beginning near Cameran Palace?” asked Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu “No you see this tree represents opposites such as life, good, and light. It basically represents the physical world while it’s opposites represents that of the spiritual world.” explained Timothy “I didn’t understand that at all.” shrugged Ash “Don’t worry…one day you will, but the true secret is the barrier that holds the physical world and spiritual world apart and keeps them from colliding .” noted Timothy “Sound bad.” nodded Brock “One day you will understand the truth behind it.” laughed Timothy “Mew!” yelled Nina “Be…Bee…Be!” yelled Nikita Both Nina and Nikita came flying out of the sky toward Timothy and Kachu. The were both waving their arms in a panic and talking so fast at the same time that Timothy or Kachu couldn’t understand them. “Hay you two calm down.” said Timothy “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Kachu “Mew.” nodded Nina “Bee.” nodded Nikita “Now take a deep breath.” said Timothy Both Nina and Nikita stopped an took a deep breath before they looked at each other. “Alright now what’s going on?” asked Timothy “Mew…Me…Mew.” explained Nina while waving her arms. “Are you sure?” asked Timothy “Pika…Pi.” said Kachu “Bee…Be.” nodded Nikita “What’s going on?” asked Ash as he, Misty and Brock walked up to Timothy. “It look’s like they found something. Let‘s get going.” sighed Timothy They all took off running through the forest as Nina and Nikita lead the way. Timothy jumped from tree to tree keeping pace with the two pokémon while Ash, Misty and Brock followed behind on the ground. When Ash, Misty and Brock finally caught they saw Timothy with Kachu on his shoulder and Nina an Nikita were floating beside him. “What’s going on Timothy. What did they find?” asked Brock Timothy stood up and moved out of the way and their on the ground they saw the body of a three small pokémon lying on the ground. The pokémon were a white lizard looking and they laid motionless on the ground without so much as a even a whimper. “Are they dead?” asked Misty as she cover her mouth with her hand. “All of them are.” nodded Timothy Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock looked at Timothy as he stared down at the body’s of the three pokémon, before raising his hand and pointing to a group of trees. Hey walked of the trees and looked behind them and what they saw sent a wave of horror down their spines. Behind the trees was a clearing and the ground littered with the body’s of now deceased pokémon corpse’s. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content